At Every End Lies A New Beginning
by The Best You'll Ever Get
Summary: i stink at summaries so read and find out
1. Prolounge

Katara: 16

Aang: 14

Sokka: 18

Toph: 14

Zuko: 18

Iroh: 70

A/N: My First Fiction.Thoughts in Italics. Set a few years into the future

"_This is going to be a quick battle," _Ozai thought

He stared at his opponents: A blind earthbender, a water tribe peasant, a guy with a boomerang, my unlucky son, my fuddy duddy brother and the avatar 14 and love struck. He began to laugh loudly.

"BOOM!!" the fire lord was hit with three fiery blasts. He was barely knocked down. Getting up quickly he stood up and sent a blasts fire towards Iroh hitting him and sending him flying. The ground began to shake from the earth bending coming from the youngest two of the group. Before the shaking earth could hit Ozai he sent a fiery blast towards Katara sending her back a couple of feet.

Aang thought quickly to go into the avatar state. With a big blast Ozai was killed.

Katara was lying on the ground, she had been hit hard. Aang had come running over to see if she was alive.

"KATARA!!!!!!"

"Yes Aang."

"I am sorry."

"Why?"

"I wasn't able to stop Ozai from hurting you and Iroh."

"I'll be ok Aang"


	2. Going Home Heartbroken

Ages Same As Before

the first chapter now is a prologue

Thank my friend le le and cold wheather for this chapter

Italized are thoughts and letters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Weeks ago we received three letters,

The first letter read:

_Hello Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph:_

_I would love it if you dropper by to visit Kyoshi island. We are all glad the war is over the news is being spread quickly. It'll only be a short while before the whole world knows._

_Thank you for ended this war avatar Aang,_

_Kyoshi warrior Suki_

_Ps. Tell Sokka I say hi and I hope to see him soon._

The second Letter:

_Dear Avatar and Friends:_

_I was glad I got to help on the good side instead of trying to beat you and win the war for my father._

_Your Fire bending Master Zuko_

_Ps. If you ever need anything to be afraid to ask_

_Pps. Iroh is doing much better_

_Dear Katara and Sokka_

_With the war over I am returning home and I hope you will return home to the southern water tribe. Sokka please don't read the attached note it's for your sister Katara._

_Your Father Hakoda_

Sokka had handed Katara the note their dad had sent. She read it slowly and suddenly she didn't want to go home.

The ride back to the South Pole was a sad one saying bye to Toph, seeing Suki, and seeing all the poor cities burned to the ground. It was also very sad because Katara was quiet and just not herself.

When they were nearing the South Pole the falling snow almost made her cry she blinked rapidly so no tears would fall. Soon Appa was landing and their feet were touching the snow. Katara looked at her dad tears began to burn in her eyes. She needed to go somewhere peaceful so she ran she ran and ran. Until she reached her favorite spot only she knew about it was peaceful and she could gather her thoughts.

She sat for awhile and thought of her new duty marring a jerk named Juhn so the poles would no be connected. She thought of her feelings for Aang. She though about the final battle, and her mothers death. She continued to think until Aang flew over head.He landed

"Katara everyone is starting to worry. Why'd you ran off like that??"

"Because of this," she handed him the note.He read it quietly.

"Wow," was all he could say.

There was a silence for a moment

"So..I guess i better tell you somthing before you get married.Umm...Katara I like you a lot a whole lot more then normal."

"Aang if this is your way of saying you love me. I love you to," and with that she kissed him. She pulled away and thought_ I am getting married I can't just go and tell Aang I love him and kiss him._

For Awhile there was an akward silence

"So when do you get to met this guy."

"Tonight dads making the announcement to the rest of the tribe."

"Oh," was all Aang said before he flew away.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le Le Stop Scaring me by saying ty lee and aang would be cute togther

and Mai Mai tell Le Le to stop Scaring ME


End file.
